Perfum Number 18
by Shelly Nicks
Summary: Updated:Trunks and Marron dating each other in secret and they get some help from a couple of people.
1. Chapter 1

Perfum Number 18  
  
By~Shelly Nicks~  
  
Don't Touch  
  
Dangerous Love  
  
I want to fell in love  
  
You want to be crazy  
  
I want to love with freedom  
  
It had been so sweet when Trunks sent the letter with the flowers to her. He had 20 white roses that had been painted blue sent to Marron for her 20th birthday. The two had been secretly dating for a few months. His father's hatred for Eighteen was the reason they where keeping it secret. Marron had moved out from her parents home last fall. When she lost her job, good old uncle Yamcha was letting her stay with him. The sanctuary for the couple was Yamcha's mansion, where he let them be free from the rest of the world. Marron was falling in love with the man, that had grown from the bratty boy she remembered from her childhood. Trunks was madly in love with the girl from his childhood, that had no nose but grew up into a beautiful young woman with a nose.  
  
How quickly the months had flown by for the two love birds. When they had started to date it had been summer, now it was in the cold winter months. Marron spent her time away from him writing her novels about time travel and monsters that she heard from her parents, telling her all the old stories of their fights. Trunks only kept a small picture of her in the back of his desk. He pulled it out when work was slow to look at it. No one knew him like her, not even his best friend Goten. It had been exciting at first to keep their relationship secret but has time was wearing on he knew it would fade.  
  
The winter was hard on them, Trunks work kept him busy and Marron was afraid she was starting to have feelings for Yamcha. Something had to change and quickly if the two was hope to have a future togather. It came in the form of a person lease likely to help them and her name was Videl. She had develop a friendship with Yamcha after the battle with Buu. He told her that Marron had been living with him for a year and knew it was time for her to go. Videl knew he couldn't toss Marron out on the streets, so she took it upon herself to get Marron married off to Trunks. Videl showed up one day when Marron was there all alone.  
  
"Marron, I know you are seeing Trunks. Yamcha told me and that he is worried about you two are drifting apart," Videl said.  
  
"Is that the reason you came over? I don't see how my relationship with Trunks is any of your concern?" Marron.  
  
"Yamcha only wants the best for you. He knows you love Trunks and that Vegeta is the only reason you haven't came out but your relationship. I want to help you anyway I can." Videl.  
  
"I don't see how you can, unless you want to tell Vegeta for us. If you do that then maybe, Trunks will finally ask me to marry him." Marron.  
  
"Why, should I have to die for you guys? Vegeta might not care about Gohan coming after him. That would be funny to watch from heaven." Videl.  
  
"Videl, that is kind of sick joke. Veggie would not lay a finger upon a beautiful female. Only if it was during sex and I doubt that he would try that." Marron.  
  
"Vegeta is kind of sexy in that deadly kind of way. Anyways, I think I will tell him about you guys. It's been awhile since I felt excited about something." Videl.  
  
"I wonder what changed your mind? Remember, Gohan? Your loving husband and don't forget that you have a daughter. I bet when you tell him it wouldn't hurt to have them along just in case." Marron.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. Well, I have to go and pick Pan up from school, see you." Videl.  
  
"Call me before you go to CC because I want to warn Trunks not to be there." Marron.  
  
" I will and give me a hug goodbye." Videl.  
  
The two women hug each other goodbye. Videl left to pick up Pan. Marron went back to her writing. Trunks received a phone call to stay away from home for a couple of days.  
  
  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Sorry if the fic is like a soap opera but I thought it would be different read. When, I started this fic I didn't have a story at all. I believe a story and characters have their own voices, the job of a writer is to listen. I promise to have longer chapacters next time. The title cames from a DBZ song.  
  
  
  
Thanks to all the lovely reveiwers.  
  
*Punk Chick  
  
*Pyromaniac  
  
*Trunksprincess4life  
  
*Cka3ka 


	2. Chapter 2

Perfum Number 18  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By~Shelly Nicks~  
  
"Woman, you came over with your stupid husband to tell me, my son is dating that tincan's daughter?" Vegeta just found out.  
  
"Vegeta, calm down. Trunks is 30 but he was afaid that you would reacted like this and I guess he was right. Trunks and Marron are in love and want to get married one day. So if you want to see your future grandkids, you better learn how to deal with it." Videl was starting to get mad.  
  
"The thought of my bloodline mixing with that android's makes me sick. My son will get a good ass kicking from this." Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta, it could be worse he could be seeing Pan and then you precious bloodline would be mix with Goku's." Videl started to laugh at the thought.  
  
"Trunks would never mate with a female, I have had my eye on since the day she was born." Vegeta said smoothly.  
  
"You sick perv, saying that about my own daughter. I hope you just said that to get me mad because it worked." Videl was ready to attack.  
  
"Videl, I think it's time we go before someone gets hurt, mainly you." It was the first time Gohan spoke.  
  
"Fine, if you can live with the fact, of what this perv just said about your own daughter, I can leave." Videl grew tired of the conversation.  
  
The couple walked out with Vegeta smiling at the thought of Pan. Videl flew home instead of riding back in the car with Gohan. He decided to vistit an old before going home. He rung the door-bell and the maid said he could wait in the sitting room and she would be there in a few minutes.  
  
"Gohan, what in the world are you doing here?" Marron asked.  
  
"I wouldn't be here if my wife had not been sweept up in your love life." Gohan said.  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about"? Marron asked.  
  
"We just came from seeing Vegeta, to tell him about you and Trunks. Then, he blurd out he has always had an eye on my daughter. If he thinks he could have her, after Bulma dies, he has other thing coming." Gohan was getting mad.  
  
"That is pretty stupid to say Gohan. Veggie would never say that about Pan. He is older then her grandfather but knowing him, he just said it to get your goat." Marron made a smile.  
  
"I guess your right about old Veg-head. He says alot of shit to get under people's skin and I think he just said that because of what Videl told him." Gohan was calming down.  
  
"Gohan, can you a secret?" Marron likes to ask questions.  
  
"Sure, Marron. I can keep a secret." Gohan wondered what it could be.  
  
"I think, I love Yamcha instead of Trunks. Then, I remember you when I was three coming to the island to tell my dad about Goku returning. I start to feel this old feeling coming, I think I love you, too." Marron was starting to hide her giggles.  
  
"Marron, stop being funny." Gohan remembered that day to.  
  
"I can't help, be what I am Gohan. You know, came to think about it. I think I love Vegeta, has well." Marron brusted out laughing.  
  
"Do you want to be the slut of the group? Going around sleeping with all the guys? " Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not? At least I would be alot of fun at parties." Marron started to cry from laughing.  
  
"Well I better leave, if you ain't kidding. I could never turn down on old friend if they asked for a favor." Gohan got up to leave.  
  
"Bye Gohan and give me a kiss goodbye." Marron pointed to her right cheek.  
  
Gohan planted a quick kiss on her right cheek and left in hurry. Marron thought about all four men that day.  
  
The end of chapter two 


	3. Chapter 3

Perfum Number 18 Chapter Three By~Shelly Nicks~  
  
I like the 'chessy soap operas' so I guess this story has turned into one. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter of Young and the Hopeless, I mean Perfum No. 18.  
  
Trunks spent the two days away from home at Yamcha's place. He and Marron had never been togather so much and the two lovebirds had find that their relationship was getting more exciting with the fact of Vegeta knowing. They feared he would come any second to kill them both but he never did. Has time wore on the excited started to dewindled. Trunks went back home and his father pretended he wasn't even there.  
  
"Bra, pass the milk. I need to get to work late because with all the woman outside waiting for me to show up. Most of them work in office buildings so around ten o'clock the majority is gone." Trunks was still in his pajamas.  
  
"Yeah it's so hard being you with women throwing themselves out you." Bra stopped eating her breakfast.  
  
"It was cool years ago but now it just gives me a headache. I don't know if they are after my money or just the statues that comes along with being with someone famous." Trunks was thinking out loud. "What about Marron?" Bra asked.  
  
"I know she loves me for me. I have known her my intire life. She also knows our family secret about dad being an alien." Trunks was on his fifth bowl of cereal. "Well, I wish I had all day to talk about your lovelife but I don't. It's time for school, so I see you whenever, bo." Bra left for school.  
  
Trunks ate five more bowls of cereal before getting dress for work. When he was walking downstairs to the limo he bumped into Vegeta. "Dad, hi." Trunks waved.  
  
"Boy, nevermind I have nothing to say. You are a lost cause since the day of that damn tourment, when you where eight. I know you would marry that tincan's daughter just to spite me. I should had never went that day because I died and you met that blasted girl. She was three at the time I could tell even then, someday she would worm her way into my family. Do what you want and leave me alone." Vegeta went back to his tv room.  
  
The father and son parted ways without saying goodbye. Trunks went to work that day with a bad feeling something awful was going to happen. The day at work went to slow for him. He thought about a blonde that used to wear pigtails. He could still remember the way she smelled coming out of the shower. The clean oder of her drove him into ecstasy. He hated the fake perfums women put on to hide their true smell. He found her's the most appealling and he couldn't get enough.  
  
Marron was stuck on a chapter and could not think straight to continue to write. She kept on thinking about Gohan, ever since that day he pop in. Gohan had gotten dorker has the years gone by. Alot of women would say she was crazy for daydreaming about him but she couldn't stop herself. He had always been a big supporter of her family where alot of people tend to forget about them. She remember when years would go by in between tourments and no one would come over to see them but Gohan. His father had been childhood friends with her father but he never once showed up on the tiny island. Krillin would tell his daughter stories about his younger years with the hero that saved Earth, with pride and joy from the memories. He had been hurt too with how his friend had never once came over once to see his family. Marron felt her family was the outcast of the small group of warriors that saved the universe more then once.  
  
"Hello, is Gohan there?" Marron asked on the phone.  
  
"No, he is still out work. You want to leave a message for my dad?" Pan asked.  
  
"That's ok I will call later when he gets home, bye." Marron hung up.  
  
"Pan who was that on the phone?" Videl asked.  
  
"Some woman asking about dad." Pan answered back.  
  
"That's weird because no one has this number but the gang." Videl started to think of who it could be.  
  
"Mom don't worry about I bet it was one of Bumla's slaves asking for dad because she is having a party." Pan giggled.  
  
"I hope so." Videl didn't feel better. "Can I spend the night over at Bra's since we are talking about the Briefs?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah, you can but make sure it is on a weekend night." Videl said.  
  
Pan was excited everytime she went over to see her friend. The Brief's place was Pan's favorite place on the planet because it had everything she loved under one roof. She had her friend to do girly stuff with and Vegeta to spar with. Pan was finding she was enjoying the sparring more then the stuff she was doing with Bra.  
  
The end of chapter three. 


End file.
